the real me
by truegemini
Summary: hermonie has changed alot and is really a pureblood and every guy has there eye on her but what if she has her eye on one guy....but is she ready to open up?
1. Default Chapter

this is technically my 2nd fanfiction but my 1st one sucked so here I'm starting over

Hermione had changed a lot over the summer and couldn't wait to try off her new look and personality back at Hogwarts. Hermione now looked like a angel and she knew it. she had cut her hair to about shoulder length and died it a auburn and put pink and blonde strikes in it. she also straightened it. she was about average height and filled out in all the right places. she had also changed her clothes. she now wore clothes that showed off her new curves. she didn't read al the time any more now she cared about her life and friends instead.

Hermione's P.O.V 

I was standing in front of the mirror when I heard my mum call me.

" Hermione! dear, please come down and eat something before we leave. we leave in 20 minutes."

" ok mum I'm coming!" I hate it when she does that she still treats me like a child but I'm 16 for marlins sake! and I found out that I'm not a muggle-born I'm really a pure blood and my mum and dad went to hogwarts and were in Gryffindor! how cool is that and I spent the summer in America! I had so much fun.

"DON'T RUN I'M TRYING TO WORK!" Oh yeah my dad works for the ministry.

" sorry dad" well the time passed quickly and before I knew it I was waiting in a compartment on the train. about 5 minutes later in walks Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

"hey babe" Ginny said. Ginny looked like the same old ginny. she had long red hair and filled out. she was wearing a black t-shirt that said ' quite pie' in big pink letters and a pair of tight jeans.

"hey sexy" I said to ginny. ginny had seen me over the summer considering she went to America with me but it was a shock to harry and ron.

" WOW!" they both said at the same time

"what?" I asked

"damn, herms u look…..wow" harry said

"yea herms u look HOTT!" ron said

"thanks….i guess" they were right I did look good today. I was wearing a white tang top and a pair of tight blue jeans. well we all just kind of talked for a little bit until….DRACO MALFOY

"potty, weasel, weaselette and…….where's granger " I could have fun with this…

"why?" and I could tell I scared him cause I think he didn't even notice me

"and who are you?" he asked seductively

"a person" I said

"may I have the pleasure of knowing the name of this beautiful angel in front of me" by this time I was standing and he had my and kissed it. wow I didn't know Malfoy could be so nice and I have to admit he did look good this year….WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING I CANT THINK THAT!

"do you really want to know?"

"yes"

"hermione granger " and he just flipped out

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and with that he ran out of the compartment and me, harry, ron, and ginny just all laughed.


	2. looking back

**thanks to all who reviewed:**

**Blair A. thanks and I will**

**Alwyn20 I'm glad you liked it and Draco is sweet…maybe(wink, wink)**

**xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13 thanks**

**Dark-Purity thanks and ill try to update when ever I can**

**Secretspells311 thanks and I'm trying my best**

_**on to the story!**_

**HERMONIES P.O.V.**

while harry, ron, and ginny were reenacting what had happened and laughing there butts off I was sitting down listening to my CD player that was playing my simple plan CD. I was thinking about my passed life and everything before I changed and I was thinking about why I changed when simple plan's ' welcome to my life' came on.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

'this is just like me.'

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
And no one hears you screaming

'I did runway this summer and I'm always blaring my radio and I was always yelling.'

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me...

' everybody thinks that they have it bad but they wouldn't be able to last a day in my shoes.'

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

' I was abused over the summer by my dad because he just works all the time and hes stressed out now and my b/f just brook up with me and I felt like no1 was there and I still feel that way.'

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

' I died my hair and changed my clothes thinking I could escape all of this.'

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside your bleeding

' I just feel like I have to put and act on for everybody'

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me...

' no1 knows what its like to be like me'

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

' welcome to the life of hermione granger'

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like

' no1 knows….' at some put of my thinking I just started to cry

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

' I wish I was some1 else.'

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

' I wish I had a different life. I HATE MY LIFE! NOW I KNO WHY I CHANGED BECAUSE MY LIFE SUCKED AND I WAS TRYING TO GET AWAY!'

" HERMIONE!" ginny yelled

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you made…. I just wanted to see if you were alright and tell you that the train has stopped."

' great here's the start of a new begging!'


	3. AUTHERS NOTE

hey guys yea its me I have to inform u on somthig I have……WRITERS BLOCK!

its not contagious so no need to worry but I need help and that's were u guys come in well if u have ne ideas on wat I should put in my next chapter plzzzzzzzzzz tell me I will take ne thing so yea HELP ME! I BEG U PLEASE! well all I have to say is damn boyfriends and damn hormones well u kno the drill plzzz review! thanks if u do but if u don't I still love u

**ttfn jess jess **


	4. thinking alot and teenie weenie

**thanks for reviewing and all but I would like to ask if u have any ideas then please let me kno I will work it in and srry it took so long to update between writers block and the damn computer breaking I haven't been able to update.**

**now lets recap…shall we**

" HERMIONE!" ginny yelled

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you made…. I just wanted to see if you were alright and tell you that the train has stopped."

' great here's the start of a new begging!'

**now on to the story**

well the carriage ride was no fun I just slept because u kno how everything is ginny was all over harry much to ron's disapproval and ron and harry were in a big discussion about quiddich and all well then there was the whole speech thing and yea u guessed it im head girl not that I was surprised or anything because look at my name Hermione Granger, Head Girl TO MANY HG's but yea I was being praised and everything but all the while I was just thinking

'harry and ron would kill me if they new I had to share a common room and a bathroom with Malfoy! yea yea yea the just put them together. they told us about it in the letter they sent us but Malfoy?1'

"earth to hermione! HERMIONE R U WITH US?" harry yelled

"huh? yea I am what?" I asked shaking the thoughts out of my head

"were leaving. u can join if u want or we can walk u to your common room?" ron asked/said/told me

"ummmm…ok…yea…no ill be fine im just gonna head down to my common room" I said kinda stupidly like I wasn't comprehending anything.

"ok suit ur self…..come on harry lets go " ginny said I just laughed and ron glared at harry.

I left with them then we went our separate ways we all said our good byes and left. I walked to the common room and said the pass word 'camaraderie' and walked but all the while I found myself thinking again 'that portrait looks awfully familiar…OMG its me and Malfoy except were flirting! that's not cool at all GOD DAMN IT!'

"GRANGER! I kno im drop dead sexy but u don't have to stare" Malfoy just sat there and smirked.

"the drop dead part sounds just fine to me" I mumbled. I hope he didn't hear that cuz frankly im just not in the mood to fight

"shut up granger if any one needs to drop dead it should be potty" o well I guess people have there own opinions. me for one think that harry should live.

"what no mudblood?" ha I caught u in the act Malfoy!

"just shut up" and he got up off the couch and left. 'who pissed in his cheerios this morning' (and no u cant have that) well I just walked off into my room put my stuff I had in my back pack/purse type thing were I wanted them and laid on my bed and wrote. I had a lot on my mind at that point in time that I had to get it all out.

'Past

Walking

Wondering why

Why the sky is blue

And the grass green

Only to see fields

Fields of grass

And trees miles away

She is free

Darkness comes from behind

She runs to the trees

She is no longer safe

There is more darkness within the millions of trees

All there is to do is fall

And trust

That belief will bring light

But all that comes is standing in tracks

Still walking

Still wondering

But she sees a light

And stops'

'I wish I could just stop but no naturally I'm stuck here with every1 not knowing how it feels to be beaten and not loved every1 here has parents but me every1 here is loved but me yea I know this must sound like a me, me, me but hey r u the "smartest witch of her time" and get no credit for it from ur family and only get credit because your friends with Harry Potter? no I don't thinks so….at least….GRRRRRR I just wanna lay down and not wake up!'

so by that time I was in the bathroom getting ready to go to sleep. but first I'm gonna take a shower and just wash away this…this….filth. as I was getting in the shower stupid prat Malfoy walked in. I quickly grabbed a towel and raped it around myself.

"MALFOY GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed but he just stared and started to circle me "what do u think ur doing?"

"what does it look like" he stated and I just rolled my eyes "I'm looking at u."

"I know that much dumb ass" I just grabbed my stuff and walked away 'GOD I HATE HIM'

"hey granger nice legs but work on that ass of yours it's to small."

"WHAT! how dare u talk to me like that…..GRRRRRRRR" and I just stomped into my room. after putting on some pj's which consisted of a white tang top and a pair of red 'oak hills' shorts I jumped into my bed and wrote once again cuz Malfoy pissed me off so bad I had to do something so after I magically turned on my CD player I wrote again.

'Perfection

Looking right

Eating right

Being right

Being with the right people

Being in the right place

Having the right peers

Nothing good comes form perfection

Looking right

Leads to never knowing

Who u r

Or who u were

Eating right

Leads to wanting to look right

And eating wrong

Being right is impossible

Being with the right people…

Well there aren't any

Most of them find a way of stabbing u

Mentally

Psychically

Emotionally

And always permanently

Being in the right places

There aren't any

Because there you will find the 'right people'

Having the right peers…

Takes you back to the right people

And no one should go back there

Perfection is a lie.'

After I wrote that I ended up falling asleep which caused my notebook to slip out of my hand and on to the floor.

**DRACO'S P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke up to….silence? that's a first. I wonder if granger left already. lets have a look…see shall we? I think we shall. I walked up to her door and crept in. 'damn it she's still here' and in fact she was. she was still…sleeping? ok what am I doing up before granger? o well….what's this? I kicked something. o it's a note book. I wonder what's in it. so I opened it and it was just a bunch of poems. but one caught my eye the most it was called 'you look but you don't see' what could she mean by that? well I'll…..SHIT she's waking up so I dropped the book and left but that title still burning in my head. well I have a lot to think about other then granger. well at least I don't have classes today. so I walked into the bathroom and took a shower only to have granger walk in on me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed

"Come on granger am I _that_ scary?" I asked

"Yes u r" she stated

"Well then what r u still doing in here?" I asked

"I….ummm…..ern….i was just…..ummmm….LEAVING" and with that she walked out but not before she saw me naked. HA, HA, HA, HE, HE, HE. ( smirking ) I will never let her live this down. so I took a really quick shower got dressed in some muggle colthes went in search for granger to make her life hell. I found her in her room listening to some crap coming from out of no where o well I should be used to that. she was sitting at her desk doing god knows what. I couldn't tell what she was doing because she had her back turned toward me.

"what do u want malfoy?

"what how did u kno it was me and that I was even in here?"

"1: you're the only other person with the password to the common room and the only person that doesn't knock. 2: I could feel u looking at me and I heard the door open u dumb ass"

"ok no need to get snappy"

"now what do u want?"

"I just wanted to see what u thought of me"

"other then you're a baboon and a prat I thought u knew that"

"1: granger I'm not a baboon and 2: that's not what I meant" by now she was looking dead at me.

"then what did u mean"

"me in all my glory…u kno from this morning"

"it's nothing to be bragging about"

"what do u mean nothing to be bragging about?"

"I have to words for u malfoy" by this time she was walking towards me

"…and they are?"

"teeny weenie"


	5. what i want

**thanks for reviewing and all but I would like to ask if u have any ideas then please let me kno I will work it in and srry it took so long to update between writers block and the damn computer breaking I haven't been able to update.**

**now lets recap…shall we**

"_me in all my glory…u kno from this morning"_

"_it's nothing to be bragging about"_

"_what do u mean nothing to be bragging about?"_

"_I have to words for u malfoy" by this time she was walking towards me_

"…_and they are?"_

"_teeny weenie"_

**now on to the story**

"teeny weenie? what the hell"

"yes teeny weenie. I mean come on do I have to spell it out for you?" damn is he dumb or what….i mean _damn_

"do u want me to show you right now that it isn't tiny?" hummm… to scare or not to scare that is the question… to scare

"yes" ha he is so scared right now! his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. he wasn't excepting that.

"DRACO!" damn it I wanted to see what he was going to do but **_no _**blaze just had to walk in. (yea I kno its spelled different but I think it looks so much cooler this way)

"you got lucky granger" or did I?

"oh darn" I said sarcastically and snapped my finger in the 'oh shucks' way and Draco just looked at me and walked out

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Draco yelled hummmm I wonder what scared him so bad? so I walked down stairs to see Draco and blaze in a chair trying to get away from a little fur ball. it was black and a creamish color.

"what?" I asked laughing my ass off

"what the hell is that thing" Draco asked pointing to the fur ball

I walked over and picked it up "this malfoy is my puppy jack" he just gave me a really stupid look

"1. that thing is a puppy…but it bit me and 2. what kind of a name is jack for a dog"

"1. yes this is a puppy and it bit you cuz he was trying to ply with you and 2. his full name is jack daniels" (and yes I do have a puppy who looks like that and his name is jack daniels but I call him jack jack) by this time I put him down and jack was right on front of the chair again barking

"jack daniels? and what happened to croksunks or whatever his name is" grrrrrrrr

"1st my cats name was crookshanks and 2nd you know jack daniels like the alcohol…?" he just gave this questioning look "accio jack daniels" and one of my bottles of jack daniels flew down and into my hand, along with 3 shot glasses, I poured a little into each glass "here" I said they looked at the glass and back at me "its not poison so don't worry if it helps I poured myself a glass" they took the glass and watched me down mine after they saw that I didn't die they downed there's. "so…?"

"wow granger I never thought that u would have a good taste in alcohol" Draco said

"yea I agree" said blaze

"thanks I guess it means something coming from you people but don't get used to me giving you my alcohol cuz its **_mine_** and only mine"

"sometimes I think granger was meant to be in Slytherin" Draco stated ummm yea sure what ever

"ok what ever" I said and I grabbed jack jack and walked up to my room "it's quite….radio" I stated I turned on the radio and sum41's fat lip was on "YES!" I guess Draco and blaze heard me cuz the next thing I kno I hear them coming up the stairs so I blast my raido

Stormin' through the party like my name is El Nino   
while I'm hangin out drinkin in the back of an El Camino  
as a kid, was a skid  
and no one knew me by name  
trashed my own house party  
cuz nobody came

well i know im not the one   
you thought u knew back in highschool  
never going, never showing up when we had to  
it's the attention that we crave  
don't tell us to behave  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age

I don't wanna wast my time  
become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
become another victim of your conformity   
...and back down

because you don't know us at all  
we laugh when old people fall  
but what would you expect with a conscience so small  
heavy metal, and mullets  
is how we were raised  
Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised

cuz we like havin fun at other peoples expense  
and cutting people down is just a minor event and  
it's none of your concern  
I guess I'll never learn  
I'm sick of being told to wait my turn 

chorus

don't count on me, to let you know when   
don't count on me, I'll do, I'll do it again  
don't count on me, is the point your missin  
don't count on me, cuz im not listenin

well I'm no goodick lower middle class brat back packed  
and I don't give a about nothin  
you be standin on the corner talkin all that kufuffin  
but you dont make any sense with all the gas you be huffin  
the if the egg don't stain  
you'll be ringin off the hook  
your on the hit list  
wanted in the telephone book  
I like songs with distortion  
drinkin in proportion  
the doctor said my mom should've had an abortion 

chorus

waste my time with a...casualy of society   
waste my time with a...victim of conformity  
...and back down

the next thing I kno I was singing and dancing to the song and Draco and blaze are just watching me

"good job granger lets see that again in replay" grrr I hate Draco

"personally I would want another dance but this time on my lap"

"PERVE! GET THE FUCK OUT!" grrr I hate them

"fine" the both say and they just leave so I turned down my radio

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSssSsSsS

the next thing I kno im in my pjs (boxers and a black tang top) and the song la la comes on so of course I get up and sing and dance

You can dress me up diamonds

You can dress me up in dirt

You can throw me like a line-man

I like it better when it hurts

Oh, I have waited here for you

I have waited

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

You can meet me on an aero-plane

Or in the back of the bus

You can throw me like a boomerang

I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you

Dont, keep me waiting

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

I feel safe with you

I can be myself tonight

It's alright, with you

Cuz you hold, my secrets tight

You do, You do

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la

la la

You make me wana la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la

la la

You make me wana la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la

la la

You make me wana la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la

la la

You make me wana la la, la la la la

"wow granger I never knew you felt that way about me" DAMN IT

"how long have you been there?"

"the whole time"

"DAMN IT"

"you kno what that song means don't you" he asked (Draco) walking closer to me

"yes but the question is do you kno what it means" I asked

"yes I do…" shit

"what do u want?"

"well after hearing that song I want….you"

HA I finally left a good cliffie for me so it's so short but yea im like doing 3 different things I will make the next chapter longer

Yours truly

Jessi


End file.
